A Single Dance
by webeta123
Summary: A what if story. Two-shot. Gloq/Fiyeraba


**A/N: Ok here is a thought I had. I know you're probably wanting to murder me with a red ball of fire but I have to get this out. What if Fiyero was the one who initiated the Elphie dance craze? Well here's the little love child of that question.**

Fiyero was dancing, having a pretty good time with Galinda. There was something off though. Every time he kissed her, which had been often as of the late, he didn't feel any sparks. Yes, the scandalous Fiyero Tiggular was a hopeless romantic. Just don't tell Avaric that. Suddenly the music stopped short. Fiyero turned to find an emerald goddess standing at the top of the staircase, wearing a peculiar hat. It was a black cone-shaped hat, but it seemed to fit with her demeanor. Her strapless dress accented her beautiful emerald skin that bounced off the lights. She walked down the stairs with an air of confidence. The evil comments never seized but she acted as though it didn't matter. _Elphaba_, his brain reminded him as he searched for her name. Then she began to dance alone, with no music. She sent a single glare to Galinda, making Fiyero wonder if she had given Elphaba that hat. Galinda just looked at her shoes. Fiyero made his decision, his popularity be damned, he wanted to know more about the mysterious woman. He detached himself from Galinda before making his way to Elphaba.

She stopped dancing when Fiyero bowed to her. She searched his eyes, looking for deception, only to find pure hopefulness. Elphaba curtseyed back before Fiyero began dancing like Elphaba had moments before, only to make the dance into one for couples. Elphaba copied the moves she made, suddenly feeling as though they were more graceful with Fiyero beside her. She felt her face change into that of a shy smile, that turned into a brilliant one. Soon the people around them separated into couples and also began to dance. The room was filled with the combined smiles of Elphaba and Fiyero. Somehow, Elphaba's braid had fallen out and her hair now cascaded down her back in a midnight waterfall. People were amazed at the sudden change. The Elphaba they knew, who loved to frown and had a tight braid, had transformed into a beautiful woman who seemed to not be able to stop smiling and hair that looked as soft as silk.

Soon the music changed to a Munchkin Square Dance. Elphaba quickly pulled Fiyero away from the crowd for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"You have to help me convince Boq to be the caller." Elphaba told him.

"Why?"

"Because, in Munchkinland, he was unofficially named the number 1 Square dance caller, and second, this guy has no idea what he is doing and it's very hard to listen to." Elphaba explained. She saw Boq wincing as someone attempted to call, key word there being attempting. It seemed that Nessa had already abandoned Boq to go back to her dorm. Elphaba put on a slight puppy dog pout to Fiyero, having seen her sister do it too many times to their father. Fiyero resisted but in the end he couldn't. "Fine. But you will tell me how you knew how to do the perfect puppy dog pout." Fiyero said.

"One word, Nessa." With that she went over to Boq. "Hey Boq." Elphaba said as she attempted to be casual.

"Hello Elphaba." In the background someone was still attempting to call, "And…mosey do your guy real fast." Boq looked ready to kill. Under his breath he muttered, "He doesn't even know the proper words." Elphaba took another Nessa tactic, also known as state-the-facts.

"Come on Boq, how many successful square dances have you called?"

"About fifteen not including those birthday parties and banquets your father held." Boq groaned, though he still resisted. _One more push_ Elphaba thought.

"And how many times have you successfully gotten a girl because of your calling skills?" as she made a quick glance to Galinda, just slow enough for Boq to see. Boq quickly got up his decision made and went up to the stage before shoving the inept caller away. A sigh of relief went out, even the people who didn't know the dance knew it was being called wrong.

"Now that that torture's over," a collective laugh went out. "I will now call, but I will need a partner, considering next to no one is from Munchkinland and probably don't know the moves." Boq boldly went to Galinda, who was sulking in the corner. He held out his hand for Galinda to take. "Would you do me the honor of being my partner?" Boq asked. Galinda thought for a moment, then decided that this was a dance, so why shouldn't she dance? Galinda took his hand and quickly stood. Boq went to the front. "All right, we need to line up, boys on one side, girls on the other." Everyone quickly went around before lining up, with Boq and Galinda up front, right next to Elphaba and Fiyero. "I'm sorry about Fiyero." Elphaba whispered to Galinda as Boq went around, making sure everyone was in position.

"It's no problem, it probably wouldn't have worked out anyway. Thanks for the wand." Galinda whispered back. The girls shared small smiles before Boq got back to the front.

"Alright everyone's ready, now give me a beat." A classical square dance beat was given. "Bow to the ladies." The boys did so. "And curtsey to the men." The girls did so. "And now we go around the bend." Boq took Galinda's arm and turned her in a circle before returning to his original position. Boq continued to call with many laughs at some of his improv calling. Including, "Now come on men, don't be shy, let your ladies go to the sky." Which resulted in Boq picking Galinda up around the waist and lifting her easily, surprising Galinda and others. They quickly copied this before more calls were given. Soon the calling slowed down until Boq ended with, "With a kiss to the hand," to which Galinda blushed. No boy had ever done such a gentleman like thing and it was a nice surprise. "And a blush from the girl." Boq remarked. "We end this dance with a simple whirl." Boq lead Galinda under his arm to the claps of the people. Elphaba and Fiyero had already bowed out. Galinda gave Boq a chaste kiss on the cheek to which his cheeks combusted into red. He nodded to Galinda before walking away, to avoid doing something stupid.

Galinda wondered as to why Boq had not taken the advantage to kiss her as many other boys had. Of course she then realized that the poor boy probably was still shy and didn't want to do something that would make her mad. She quickly picked up her skirt and went after Boq. "Bick!" Galinda called.

"It's Boq." Boq told her, scolding himself for thinking that the beautiful Galinda Upland would think him worthy of remembering his name after a simple dance. He slowed down enough so that Galinda could catch up.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know that." Now that Galinda thought about it, she felt really bad about not give Boq the time of day before. He was always there, ready to catch her when she fell. Quite literally at one point. That was the problem with heels, not very good stability. Every time Galinda was broken-hearted, Boq was there to pick up the pieces with a true, warm smile. Of course, it was shy, but it did Galinda good to see such a true smile instead of the fake ones she often endured. He was the beacon in the dark, the light in the crowd, yet she treated him like last year's Ozmopolitian. "Boq then, I'm sorry."

"What ever about?" Boq asked, truly confused and slightly ecstatic that she said his name correctly.

"For how I treated you." Galinda explained. Boq began to chuckle. "What is funny about this?" Galinda exclaimed. She was trying to be serious.

"I just find it funny that the beautiful Galinda Upland thinks she has to apologize to me, Boq Riddle. Now how does that work?" Boq asked rhetorically. Galinda stepped closer until Boq altogether stopped and turned to look at her. Galinda went to cup his cheek with her hand, which he was willing to let happen, for obvious reasons. "Because if anything, I should, the Boq Riddle that I've finally seen is a kind, honest man, who would never hurt me, even if he wanted too." Galinda said, barely above a whisper. Boq's mahogany eyes silently questioned Galinda as he leaned closer to her. Suddenly the sound of footsteps ruined the moment.

"Yero, I think we barged in on something." Elphaba said, bluntly though it was clear she was desperately trying not to laugh.

"Why Fae, I think you're right. I think we walked in on a couple-" Fiyero answered.

"STAR-STRUCK LOVERS!" The two yelled together. Boq quickly backed away as Galinda sent a glare to the two, that would have incinerated them on the spot if looks could kill.

"Elphaba?"

"Yes, Galinda?"

"I hate you."

"Love you too, 'Linda." Elphaba said back. She seemed proud that she had ruined Galinda's moment.

"Elphaba?"

"Yes, Galinda?"

"Go to a supply closet somewhere and kiss Fiyero already. We all know you're dying too." Galinda said as she sent a wink to Boq, signaling for him to play along. Boq nodded.

"Yeah, Fiyero, take her already. You're lovey-doveyness is too much," Boq said as he waved his hand at them, dismissing them as though they were children who needed to be sent away while the adults talked. Fiyero got a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Fine, I will." This said, Fiyero took Elphaba by the waist and kissed her hard on the lips. After about thirty seconds, Galinda and Boq both realized that they weren't doing it just to irk them anymore.

"OH COME ON! YOU KNOW THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!" Boq yelled. The two broke apart, each with identical smirks. Fiyero was now chewing on something. Galinda remembered that before, Elphaba was chewing gum…

"EW!" Galinda immediately yelled when she put two and two together. Elphaba snickered maliciously. She knew Galinda would catch on eventually. She just didn't know she would catch on so quickly. She knew that there wasn't just air in all that blonde. She proud to know that she was the person who first sparked Galinda's intelligence, with her now very germy gum.

Suddenly both Elphaba and Fiyero ran up to them, grabbed Galinda/Boq's arm and pushed them together forcefully, ending in a first kiss between the two. After they finally were let go, Boq started talking gibberish then promptly passed out. Galinda soon followed, but not before saying, "You will die in a slow painful death Elphaba."

"That worked better than I thought." Elphaba said as she checked their pulses to be sure they hadn't killed them.

"Yes, yes it did."

**End Story. I do have another part of this but I have to work some of the kinks out first. Review please.**


End file.
